Recently, as an income level is improved, health awareness is raised, and especially, foot health is regarded and much research on feet has been conducted.
Acupuncture points connected to vital organs of a human body exist in feet, and especially, it is known that many acupuncture points exist in toes. Accordingly, many correctors, which are helpful for health by stimulating a sole and toes to stimulate acupuncture points, have been developed.
It is helpful for preventing amnesia, dementia, and palsy when a toe portion is stimulated, and a sole is helpful for shoulder discomfort, a heel portion of the sole is helpful for indigestion, diabetes, and constipation, and an upper rear portion of the heel is helpful for prevention treatments of menstrual irregularity, menstrual cramps, the prostate, nosebleeds, or the like.
However, as wearing of shoes having a narrow width, such as high heels, is increased, deformation symptoms, such as hallux valgus in which toes become freakish, corns, calluses, hammer toe, and the like, have occurred.
Due to these symptoms, a total weight of a body is concentrated on one part of the body, and thus the body not only is leaned toward one side of the body but also the backbone and legs are affected so that there is a problem in which discomfort, such as in the waist, sacrum, neck, a disk, a shoulder, stenosis, and chronic fatigue, is developed.